Zasalamel vs. Cenarius
The Round of 64 rages on as Zasalamel of Soul Calibour (nominated by ThunderbladeX) faces Cenarius of World of Warcraft (nominated by J)! Who will advance? The Enigma? Or the Heart of the Land? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Zasalamel is walking through a crystal stage as a throne is seen with Algol sitting on it. Algol: You have proven yourself well. You are perfect for my resurrection. Algol would of charged at Zasalamel, had a red rift not gotten in the way between the two combatants and took the scythe wielder. In a mystical forest of some sorts, The Heart of the Land, Cenarius, is seen trudging and gazing at the environment all around him. The Patron God of all Druids marveled in what he felt to be safe sanctuary, not a fan of all of the civilization that the other races of Azeroth were so accustomed to. Cenarius: And the Humans call their masssive stone and steel castles beautiful and majestic. No... This is what true beauty and majesty is!! Nature, and all of it's homegrown wonders! He would've continued had a red rift not suddenly appear and take him along with it. Cenarius then falls onto a spot of light amidst darkness, though this time he lands on his feet. Cenarius: What is this place? Where am I? ???: What in God's name are you? Cenarius turned around to see a man wielding a bow and with a strange hair-style. Cenarius: Well Human, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cenarius, Patron God of all Druids and the Heart of The Land. Who are you? ???: The name's Hanzo, and what's a druid? The Forest Lord then began explaning what a druid was and Hanzo listened to every detail. Hanzo: Incredible. Cenarius: Indeed, but do you know where we are Human? Hanzo: I'm clueless. My apologies. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cenarius: Fool! I will not be taken lightly! Hanzo: Neither will I! ???: Oh yeah? Instead of any mist or aura appearing to summon them to their fights, the voice snaps their fingers and the Forest Lord and Overwatch archer are instantly transported. Zasalamel is walking through a building. There were roman columns and a fresh open garden. His exploration would of continued had he not heard a loud noise. Zasalamel then ran to see a giant four legged centaur. Zasalamel: Your not supposed to be here. Step aside. Cenarius: Yeah. What's going to stop me. Zasalamel then activates his scythe and Cenarius summons his magic. GO FOR BROKE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Tension) 60 Cenarius and Zasalamel collide blow for blow until Zasalamel kicks Cenarius to the ground and attempts to stab him, but Cenarius dodges it and speeds up as he comes backs and kicks him in the back of the head. Cenarius then jumps and fires a rain of razor like leaves, all but one missing the target. 44 Zasalamel creates a laser from one of his spell to keep Cenarius still for a few seconds. Zasalamel comes and punches Cenarius across the face and slashes him a few times until he slices off his left arm. Cenarius screams in pain, but wasn't going down without a fight. He summons a second rain of leaves, all finally hitting the target. Zasalamel gets stunned and kicked to a column. 31 Zasalamel throws his blade at Cenarius, but he grabs it and throws it back and slices his chest right open, but Zasalamel stills stands up and feels pain, but he grabs his sword and collides with Cenarius and does it even more until Cenarius throws projectiles and Zasalamel slices it in pieces, but gives Cenarius the opportunity to heal. Zasalamel throws his scythe again and slices Cenarius's leg and gets him injured as the Heart of the Land screams in pain. 23 Cenarius kneels down and unleashed another rain of projectiles and all missed their target. Cenarius then threw another column at Zasalamel gets his scythe back and slices the column in four until Cenarius speeds through Zasalamel and delivers a flurry of punches and kicks Zasalamel so hard, it makes a hole in the ground. 18 Zasalamel feels enough pain to unleash a punch so hard, it splits another column in half. Zasalamel kicks Cenarius to the ground, but Cenarius summons up several leaves shaped as knives, get behind Zasalamel and use his body as a shield. 7 Zasalamel then charges at Cenarius with the head of his scythe glowing a blue aura. 5 Cenarius’ arm then turned his arm into a purple aura. He then quickly charges at the scythe wielder. 2 The two attacks meet. For a split second the two attacks were at a standstill, until Cenarius gained the upperhand. K.O!!! Zasalamel is then thrown to the ground as he leans over a Roman pillar. The garden soon was covered in blood of both combatants and Cenarius looks down at his opponent. Cenarius: Be lucky that I spared you, Human! I could of done worse! Then a green aura appeared and then healed the wounds Cenarius experienced. Results ???: Well, that was certainly interesting. For a creature like him to be here, he put up a great fight. This melee’s winner is Cenarius. (Cue Mythic Cenarius) Winning Combatant: Zasalamel: 0 Cenarius: 11 Cenarius Advances to the Round of 32!!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Special Thanks to TheOneLegend for this great Introduction Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:John1Thousand